When James met Lily
by Miss SJB
Summary: Series of drabbles about James and Lily, mostly while they're still in school. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own (or claim to own) Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. This is non-profit.

* * *

"Hey Evans. Any reason why you're pressed up against the wall?"

"I'm stuck, you idiot. Probably due to some prank you and your sad little friends have played,"

"…"

"Potter,"

"…"

"Potter, quit laughing and give me a hand,"

"I don't know, I think you look quite good like that,"

"Damnit, Potter! Get me down!"

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on…"

"Ow,"

"Wow Evans, you're heavier than I thought you'd be,"

"Shut up,"

"…"

"Potter, let me up,"

"But I'm having fun,"

"Pinning me to the ground is not fun. As if it wasn't bad enough being stuck to the damn wall. And you're bloody heavy!"

"…"

"I'm serious Potter, let me- Mmmph!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What the hell was that?"

"A kiss,"

"Oh, bloody hell Potter! I know it was a kiss! I mean why did you do it?"

"I didn't hear you complaining,"

"Shut up,"

* * *

Don't ask.

Miss SJB


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own (or claim to own) Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. This is non-profit.

* * *

She was so cute when she was angry. I watched her now, walking at high speed, talking loudly and quickly with her friends. Well, when I say _with_ her friends, I mean _at_ her friends. They were listening, but the words she was using and the speed in which they were tumbling out of her mouth made them oblivious. For all they knew, she could be talking about the weather. She turned a corner angrily and barged into me. "And if they think for one moment that-," She glared at me furiously. "Watch where you're going," She hissed.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked, acting on impulse. Her friends all started to smirk knowingly when I said that, but she glanced warningly at them, and they kept their mouths shut. They weren't scared of her; they just knew that it would make life much simpler if they didn't cross her while she was in one of these moods. I led her away, so we could talk in private. "Look, this better be quick, because I've got about 100 other things I should be doing, and it'd better be important too, because-," She was cut short by my lips crashing into hers. I couldn't help it. She was just so cute when she was angry.

* * *

I could just imagine Lily doing that. Review and let me know what you think!

Miss SJB


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own (or claim to own) Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. This is non-profit. I also stole this plotline from the ending of 'When Harry met Sally'. (Which I do not own or claim to own)

* * *

"This just isn't fair,"

"Don't be like that, Evans," James waggled a warning finger at her jokingly. "I know you love me really,"

"I'm being serious!" Lily cried, unable to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. "It wasn't supposed to be you!"

"Then who was it supposed to be?" James said seriously. Lily sank to her knees.

"I don't know… Anyone! Someone who loved me! I mean, really loved me for who I am! Someone who was there when I needed them!" She buried her face in her hands. "Why you?"

"I love you for who you are,"

"You can't just say that and expect everything to be better!"

"Okay then," James' voice rose, almost angrily. "I love the way you talk too fast when you get angry. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you wave your wand. I love the way you're always the first person with their hand in the air every time a teacher asks a question. I love the way you look so amazing when you're just reading a book!"

"You see?" Lily cried exasperatedly. "You say something like that and you make it impossible for me to hate you! And I hate you, James. I really, really hate you,"

"I know," He said softly, taking her into his arms and letting her sob into his chest.

* * *

Review!

Miss SJB


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own (or claim to own) Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. This is non-profit.

* * *

Damnit.

Why did she have to be such a fast runner? I was supposed to be the athlete! I sprinted through the castle, trying to trace her steps. Finally, I turned a corner and saw her standing in front of a solid brick wall. "Shit!" She hissed under her breath.

"Nowhere… to go… Evans," I panted. She took out her wand.

"I know what you're up top, Potter," She narrowed her eyes. "And you can forget it,"

"But-," I began, confused. How could she possibly have known?

"Don't even think about it," Her grip on the wand tightened.

"Please, Lily,"

"Whatever in the world would posses you to think I'd ever say yes?"

"But," I said, hurt filling my voice, "I love you," The wand dropped to her side.

"You love me?" I nodded sadly. "But I thought you were going to try to set me up with your friend in Ravenclaw," She laughed.

* * *

I felt the urge to write something cute... Review!

Miss SJB


End file.
